1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spring clips, and more particularly to a novel clip pivotally carried on an article intended to be suspended from a belt, strap or pocket or the like having a construction which provides a spring bias through a torsional action in order to hold the article in place.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ spring clips on articles intended to be carried in pockets, on belts or the like wherein the spring action is provided by leaf springs, helical springs or in many instances, simply a frictional action to retain the article in place. Such prior uses of springs are costly and require multiple parts which need to be assembled in order to perfect the clip and the clip action. In the case of prior clips employing interference fitting between opposing surfaces of the clip and the article, no spring bias is available for retaining the clip in its supporting action against the belt or pocket material on which the clip is positioned. In other instances, manually operated finger levers or the like are employed to engage the spring action so as to provide a bias resulting in frictional engagement of the clip with the material intended to be engaged by the clip.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a simple and convenient means for clipping an article onto a belt, strap or pocket which includes a spring bias action without the necessity of utilizing leaf or helical springs and which does not require assemblage of a multiplicity of components.